


Widelec

by bluewidow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewidow/pseuds/bluewidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tak wiem, że po takiej informacji Tony powinien uciec na Zanzibar albo zacząć życie wśród amiszów, ale wiecie - stracił dużo krwi od tego widelca. xD</p></blockquote>





	Widelec

Ilekroć Tony słyszał donośny stukot szpilek po panelach, których to odgłos zbliżał się nieubłaganie do jego warsztatu, miał ochotę ubrać zbroję i uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie i nie pojawiać się w Avengers Tower aż do momentu, gdy Pepper skończy się okres albo minie gniew na niego. Tym razem jednak nie miał siły podnosić się z blatu biurka dopóki nie nadejdzie apokalipsa zombie (ilekroć otwierał butelkę whisky pod nieobecność Potts, tak zawsze powtarzał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie tknie alkoholu), a tym bardziej pamiętałby moment, kiedy nadchodzi jego celibat związany z ciężkimi dniami Pepper, kiedy to zawsze kończyły się wszelkie zapasy słodyczy…  
Mając złe przeczucia, podniósł się z biurka, siarczyście przeklinając, co było jego rytuałem. Zdążył tylko przeczesać dłońmi potargane włosy, gdy do warsztatu niczym tornado wparowała Pepper i – najprawdopodobniej pierwszy raz w swoim życiu – przestraszył się swej partnerki.  
\- Kochanie, już wró… - zaczął, a wzrok Pepper przypomniał mu, że powinien założyć zbroję przed spotkaniem z panną Potts.  
\- Ja ci dam kochanie! – zdążył usłyszeć, gdy kolejną rzeczą, która przykuła jego uwagę był kubek po kawie lecący prosto w jego stronę – Ty bezbożny bezbożniku rozdający swoje geny na lewo i na prawo!  
Tuż po kawie mignął mu gdzieś talerz ze spaghetti, które chyba rozpłaszczyło się gdzieś na ścianie, butelka po whisky – reszty nie zdążył zidentyfikować, próbując się skupić na słowach wykrzykiwanych przez zapłakaną pannę Potts. Gdzieś pomiędzy łajzą i kutasiarzem a workiem na spermę udało mu się podejść na tyle blisko Pepper, by chwycić ją za nadgarstki i unieruchomić na tyle, by nie skończyć jako ofiara wiecznie ułożonej i grzecznej Virginii..  
\- Pep, do cholery, o co ci chodzi? Przecież nie zdradziłem cię, no chyba, że zaliczasz do zdrady wizytę na red tubie… Ale do cholery, byłaś gdzieś w Chinach! – odpowiedział jej krzykiem, czego momentalnie pożałował, gdy roztrzęsione ciało Potts trzęsące się od szlochu wtuliło się w jego śmierdzące whisky ciało. Odruchowo puścił jej nadgarstki i przygarnął ją do siebie, zamykając w uścisku tak, by nie mogła mu uciec – Powiesz co się dzieje?  
Gdzieś między szlochem a zająknięciem wyłapał pojedyncze słowa, które połączone razem sprawiły, że momentalnie wytrzeźwiał. I nawet ból głowy mu minął.  
\- Pep, latałem z atomówką nad Nowym Jorkiem, skonstruowałem w jaskini zbroję, po tym wszystkim powinnaś wiedzieć, że kto jak kto ale idealnie nadaję się do roli taty. Albo mamy jeśli to będzie córka – westchnął, ciesząc się, że Pepper mimo płaczu zaśmiała się w jego ramionach i czując, że odczuwane od kilku chwil niestrawności nasilają się. I to nie z powodu wiadomości Pepper, jej odurzających perfum, które w połączeniu z zapachem whisky były nie do zniesienia, ale od zapachu krwi?  
Odruchowo skierował swój wzrok na miejsce, skąd dochodził metaliczny zapach, który aż go wykrzywiał. Mając wrażenie, że bladnie i powoli traci grunt pod nogami, odsunął się od Pepper, patrząc na nią lekko zamglonymi oczami.  
\- Ale teraz wyjmij mi z ręki ten widelec.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak wiem, że po takiej informacji Tony powinien uciec na Zanzibar albo zacząć życie wśród amiszów, ale wiecie - stracił dużo krwi od tego widelca. xD


End file.
